


Corretto

by faceslikebirds (bluedreaming), kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Series: Tazzina [2]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/faceslikebirds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>n. Italian</b> "correct" <em>an espresso to which a shot of liquor has been added</em><br/>Baekhyun decides to one-up Amber at her own game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corretto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Culaccino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707422) by [faceslikebirds (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/faceslikebirds), [fragment11 (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/fragment11), [kaithartic (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic). 



> This was written as an automix of sorts of my story [Culaccino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1707422%22) for [automix](http://automix.livejournal.com).

Baekhyun wakes up to his phone ringing. It's barely morning, light just filtering in through the blinds as his screwing his eyes together and blindly smashes around for the phone, only to have it start ringing again. When he finally brings it to his head, he almost drops it on his face before managing to flick his finger across the screen to answer.

"Amber, what the fuck?" His voice cracks, rough with sleep and the two tequila shots too many he had last night with Yixing. _Damn you and your feigned sleepiness._

"I have a favour to ask!" Amber is far too bouncy for. . .Baekhyun peers out through the crack between his eyelids. . .four in the fucking am.

"I didn't sic Kyungsoo on you," Baekhyun growls, "that's the favour granted now shut up and leave me alone."

"You sound like Kyungsoo," Amber laughs, and Baekhyun grumbles at the insult, but he's too out of it to properly rebutt her insult.

"Go away," he mumbles, rolling over so his head is covered by the blanket. It's an empty statement, because they both know that Amber won't leave him alone until she's done.

"I am," she laughs, and Baekhyun's ears perk up, just a little, even though he's still mostly asleep, "but you gotta do me a favour okay?" Baekhyun just groans. The last favour he did for Amber resulted in calling Yixing to bail him out of jail.

"No," he says, but his words are lost in the tangle of sheets as he finally loses his battle with sleep and the phone gets buried in the bedclothes.

 

 _Jerk_ , Baekhyun thinks, making himself a espresso and then not even bothering to check if anyone is looking as he dumps in a shot of grappa.

"A _corretto_ at eight AM?" Yixing would ask if he were here, but he isn't, and Baekhyun smirks into his cup before he tips his head back and downs the coffee in one gulp; if this is a _corretto_ that means that all the other variations of coffee are wrong, especially Amber's _cioccolata calda_ that Baekhyun doesn't have any problem with on principle, after all it's his grandmother's very excellent recipe, that has Yixing professing his undying love every time he takes a sip, but Amber calls it "my coffee" and that simply. Will. Not. Do.

Baekhyun frowns in the direction of his phone. He can hardly remember the telephone conversation at all in his zombie-like pre-coffee state, but Amber's message, blinking on the screen in an evil facsimile of a morning greeting, bodes ill.

I'm setting my friend up on a blind date. Don't let him run away.

Baekhyun had half a mind to warn the poor guy off, fuming as he smashed his alarm a mere two hours after being so rudely interrupted, but it was as he pulled on his jeans that he realized he had no idea what Amber's friend even looked like. When his snippy message went unanswered, he realized that was probably Amber's intention all along.

Well if Amber wants to play? Baekhyun is all fun and games, and as the bell rings over the door and a young man walks in, eyes darting around the coffee shop warily before he moves towards a table by the windowed alcove at the back, where a tall man is sitting, reading a book. Baekhyun knows a lot of the people who come to the coffee shop, and Yifan, or _Kris_ as he likes to be called, (which means that Baekhyun calls him Yifan at every opportunity) is one of his friends.

And one of Amber's friends. _Check._

Baekhyun smirks as he wanders over to the table to get the order, hearing the young man he doesn't know yet introduce himself as "Jongdae" as he begins to plot.

_Amber, if you want to play, prepare to lose._

**Author's Note:**

> The definition of **correto** was taken from [this article](http://www.italylogue.com/featured-articles/italian-coffee-101-a-guide-vocabulary-list.html#vocab).


End file.
